Ready to start
by Sirenita
Summary: Sólo preguntas, no hay respuestas. Aunque es evidente que no tendré respuestas cuando el nombre de Ginny Weasley no es más que una sombra que alguna vez fue tragada por las páginas quemadas y la empañada memoria de Tom Riddle.


_Nota de autora:_

 _¡Estoy viva! Después de haber desaparecido (nuevamente), he resuelto que este año volveré en gloria y majestad (?). Todavía estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo del fic que tengo pendiente, pero se me ocurrió que sería buena idea subir en Fanfiction(punto)net los fics que había subido en mi comunidad de escritos de Livejournal. Quiero compartir en este lugar muchos fics y one-shots que tengo en Livejournal.  
_

 _Este corto one-shot lo escribí el año 2011 (sí, hace eones... soy un dinosaurio de los fics), y fue un regalo de navidad para_ albaclara _(_ Estrella de la Tarde1 _, en Fanfiction(punto)net). En aquel entonces había dejado de escribir hacía años fics sobre Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny; y_ albaclara _quería un fic enfocado en Ginny y basado en la canción "Ready to start" de Arcade Fire. Al leer las letras, en lo único que pude pensar fue en lo triste que era la vida de la pelirroja en sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Ser la hija menor y la consentida de la familia, estar enamorada del famoso Harry Potter y que éste fuera el mejor amigo de tu hermano, ser poseída por Tom Riddle... Debió ser un gran capítulo en su vida el superar todo esto para poder madurar y ser ella misma.  
_

 _Debo mencionar que_ sara_f_black _beteó el one-shot. Por siempr estaré agradecida con ella :)_

 _Espero que les guste._

 _Saludos,_

 _Sirenita_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Y debería ser muy idiota para ganar dinero con esto, así que obviamente es sin fines de lucro.

 **Ready to start**

 _«Now I'm ready to start_  
 _I would rather be wrong_  
 _Than live in the shadows of your song_  
 _My mind is open wide_  
 _And now I'm ready to start.»_

"Ready to start" de Arcade Fire

Es estúpido decirlo, sobretodo porque no es un secreto. No al menos para mí. Viviendo bajo la sombra de seis personas y tratada como la frágil figura de porcelana entre un mar de varones, la verdad es que no debería sorprender a nadie que me sienta avergonzada de mí misma.

Todos tienen expectativas de mí. Muchos padres y adultos sueñan con tener hijos exitosos e inteligentes como grandes aurores o descubridores de algún invento que revolucione el mundo mágico. Hijos que se conviertan en personas que despierten admiración de todos los que conozcan su nombre. No es mi caso. Ser la primera mujer en una larga lista de generaciones dominadas por varones debería haberme marcado como alguien importante, pero no es así. No del todo.

Debo convivir con el machismo latente que ha perdurado por siglos en la familia Weasley. Tuve alguna vez como aliada a mi madre en la lucha contra las tareas domésticas que todos daban por hecho que ella y yo debíamos realizar; sin embargo ella perdió desde hace años y se encuentra cansada. Dicen que soy el milagro, que estoy destinada a alcanzar grandes metas, y es por eso que me río al pensarlo cuando me encuentro en casa. En La Madriguera no tengo otro rol que secar los trastes sucios, ayudar en la lavandería, desgomizar el jardín, obligar a mis hermanos a hacer sus camas y muchas veces hacerlas yo porque ellos se escapan de esta labor, entre otras cosas más. Mi destino son los cuidados del hogar, escuchando enojada las distintas evasivas que dan mis hermanos y padre para no ayudar en una tarea que debería ser compartida. ¿Que estoy destinada a conseguir grandes logros? A pulir la mesa del comedor hasta dejarla como un espejo, querrán decir.

Algo que tampoco he entendido es que desde pequeña me mimaron y me han tratado de manera especial; ninguna falta de respeto ni agresión es disculpada hacia mis hermanos por parte de mis padres. He sabido sacar provecho a esto, claro está. Rápidamente he aprendido a mentir y a salirme con la mía para evitar un castigo. Pero justamente esto es lo que me molesta: el hecho que supuestamente soy esta frágil figura de porcelana cuando en casa parezco una pobre elfa doméstica. Mis hermanos me dan consejos para protegerme: no te juntes con tal chica, eres demasiado buena para ser tan amable con ese chico, el quidditch es muy peligroso y te lastimarás. ¿Por qué todos creen que no tengo derecho a cometer errores? ¿Acaso creen que sofocándome conseguirán protegerme de la vida?

Es por eso que en la escuela me siento muchísimo mejor. Ya no existe mi familia, sino que es una visión casi borrosa de lo que desean de mí.

Todos me han dicho que tienen muchas expectativas de mí, pero nadie me conoce. Fred y George no saben que yo les agregué unas gotas de escamas de dragón a uno de sus experimentos cuando estaban fuera molestando a Percy y conseguí que pudieran inventar la poción envejecedora; Percy no tiene idea que yo era quien le robaba los libros para leerlos a escondidas y se los devolvía la noche anterior a que él partiera a Hogwarts, dejándoselos con cuidado encima de su escritorio; George no sabe que robaba la escoba de Bill para jugar quidditch con Ron, porque el último sólo se atrevía a jugar bien conmigo ya que los demás solían tomarla con él; Fred no sabe que mientras más me diga algo malo de una persona sin razón aparente, más querré juntarme con ella; y Ron no tiene idea que cuando estamos en casa, me doy una vuelta por su cuarto para hacer su cama, porque a pesar que él la hace de mala gana, las sábanas le quedan arrugadas. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? No conocen lo que hago por ellos, de lo que soy capaz de lograr porque creen que soy débil, pero fuerte; inteligente, pero tonta; contestadora, pero sumisa; peligrosa, pero inocente.

Siento rabia de mí misma. Tengo catorce años y recién ahora me estoy cuestionando todo. Esto va más allá de no poder comportarme con naturalidad frente a Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió. Durante años he vivido esta especie de doble vida, callándome ante las injusticias que ocurren a mi alrededor y haciendo todo a hurtadillas. Nunca sabré si de verdad tengo un gran destino si no me atrevo a ser valiente y a salir a la luz; a enfrentarme de verdad y no en pequeñas discusiones a mis hermanos, a mis padres, al mundo. No sé quién soy ni cuáles son mis límites, qué puedo lograr, qué quiero… Sólo preguntas, no hay respuestas. Aunque es evidente que no tendré respuestas cuando el nombre de Ginny Weasley no es más que una sombra que alguna vez fue tragada por las páginas quemadas y la empañada memoria de Tom Riddle.

-Ginny –me muevo, sobresaltada por la interrupción. Hermione me lanza una mirada cautelosa. De seguro doy un poco de miedo estando sentada en el descansillo de la ventana, observando el infinito-, ¿te encuentras bien? No bajaste a cenar.  
-Sí –vuelvo a echar una mirada a los jardines. Escucho silencio y luego siento mi cama chillar levemente. La castaña ya ha adquirido la costumbre de sentarse en ella sin pedirme permiso. Es algo natural que desde el año anterior que ella venga a mi cuarto cuando la mayoría de mis compañeros no está y conversamos de nada y todo a la vez-. Hermione –suspiro-, ¿por qué no alcanzo ser la persona perfecta que todos esperan que sea? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire. Es ambigua, pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Te refieres a por qué Harry no… se fija en ti? –inquiere, con voz suave. Entrecierro los ojos y por un momento pienso en su respuesta. Sí, de algún modo mi pregunta se relaciona a ello. Asiento-. Pues –su cuerpo cobra esta pose más relajada que de costumbre, como si la pesada mochila con los conocimientos con libros ya no estuviera en su espalda porque no se necesitaban para esta conversación-, supongo que debes actuar como tú misma alrededor de él. No debes demostrarle nada, Ginny. A veces la clave no es esforzarnos mucho, sino simplemente… dejar que todo fluya. Y lo más seguro es que él se de cuenta cuán maravillosa eres.

Ser yo misma. Aceptarme como soy… Con mis ganas de acabar el machismo y mi preocupación por mis hermanos, con mis defectos y virtudes. Si me acepto a mí misma no tan sólo venceré la figura de Tom Riddle atormentándome algunas noches, sino que también podré vivir mejor conmigo misma. Y así, terminar con esta constante lucha de las expectativas contra mi persona.

-Me estoy esforzando mucho –murmuro, dándome cuenta por primera vez que la cabeza me duele. Bajó de la ventana y camino hasta la cama, sentándome junto a la castaña. Ella me mira con esa paciencia infinita que sólo usa conmigo-. Haré eso. Gracias, Hermione –dije, sonriendo.

Ha llegado el momento de de dejarme de tonterías. No descubriré quién soy si me dejo afectar por pequeñeces. Lo importante es empezar a preocuparme de lo que yo quiero y de cómo soy para construir la persona que seré.

 **FIN**


End file.
